


The Varangers Revenge

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Skoll doesn't have his house decorated for Halloween. What an asshole. Willow belongs to willownorthbook, Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr, and Ali belongs to sso-aliarchdotter on tumblr.





	The Varangers Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Willow's phone buzzed with a text message as soon as she reached the 'mainland' of Jorvik after disembarking from the ferry from South Hoof. She checked it, holding Rebel steady. But Rebel was a good girl, she wouldn't bolt or misbehave while Willow checked her phone.

"Willow get to Dundull we're gonna egg skolls house :P"

Willow squinted at her phone, trying to decipher the text message. Coming from Ariana, she was a little surprised that it was so... well, decent.

"Be right there" Willow texted back before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Detour," Willow murmured to Rebel. "Back to Dundull." Rebel pricked her ears, easily transitioning to a canter as Willow made her way to Dundull. She didn't have a costume on, but hopefully that would be okay. She'd only get it dirty anyway, with egg. Or whatever she ended up doing. She had some plans already, her palms itching to dig into the soil and let loose her powers over the earth. Skoll's yard already wasn't pretty, but it definitely wouldn't be pretty by the time she was done with it.

When Willow arrived in Dundull, she headed for the source of chaos, which was coming from a house down near the harbour. A group of people, kids, teens, and adults alike, had gathered outside of Skoll's yard, taunting him with cries of 'numbskull' while also tossing eggs, toilet paper, whatever they could get their hands on (so long as it wouldn't cause too much damage).

"Willow, there you are!" Ariana called. Willow blinked in surprise to find Ariana in a non-slutty Halloween outfit. She would have been willing to put money on Ariana wearing a slutty Halloween costume. But no, here was Ariana, dressed like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. Lion was dressed like the Cowardly Lion, a fake lion's mane around his neck and a fake lion's tail attached to his tail. He kept swishing it, as though annoyed. Which he probably was. He was also sporting a headband with a pair of lion ears on his head. And, quite frankly, the filthiest look that Willow had ever seen on a horse outside of Trouble, Louisa's horse. Beside Ariana, there was a basket of eggs, another basket of rotten tomatoes, and a large plastic tub containing water balloons bulging with what Willow really, really hoped was water.

"Oh, is Willow here?" Rania asked, turning her head.

"Yeah, I'm here," said Willow, riding up to the group and dismounting so that Rebel was a safe distance away. She strode over to the group, her eyes glancing over the crowd in front of her. The front yard of Skoll's house already looked pretty messy, egg and rotten vegetables and toilet paper scattered everywhere. He hadn't had much of a garden before, but now, it was a complete mess. Egg also splattered the front of his house, smeared down the window.

"My mamas are here too," said Rania, grinning eagerly. "Somewhere."

"Huh, so they are," said Willow, spying them in the crowd. Eiren had dressed as a vampire bride, complete with face paint, fake blood, and a tattered-looking wedding dress with red on it for the blood. Sigry was a vampire too, fake blood decorating her fancy suit and fake fangs jutting from her mouth. Rania, meanwhile, was a werewolf, at least for now. She'd probably have to get changed for the party, she already had tomato juice on her ragged sleeves.

"Never too old for playing tricks on old assholes," said Ariana.

"Definitely," said Ali. Willow had only seen the brown-haired girl a few times before. She was currently dressed as a stereotypical witch, complete with witch's hat.

"Grab an egg or tomato and get throwing," said Ariana, winking.

"I have a better idea, actually," said Willow. She found a spot with no people and knelt down, digging her fingers into the soft soil that Dundull was famous for. She channeled her magic into the earth, calling forth the plants and the energy that resided within. The plants followed her bidding, the grass quickly growing higher.

Around Skoll's garden, though, Willow changed what her magic was doing, twisting the pathetic plants into thorns and vines. She was glad, now, that everyone here was wearing shoes and long pants. She didn't want to hurt anyone, just ruin Skoll's front yard.

In the front gateway, Ariana watched what was happening, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the havoc that Willow was wreaking on Skoll's front yard.

"Damn, remind me to never get on her bad side," said Ariana.

"What's she doing?" Rania asked. "What's that scratching noise?"

"Oh, Willow's growing the grass and making Skoll's garden overgrown with thorns," said Ariana. Rania laughed, sounding evil for the first time in her laugh. Ariana was surprised.

"Hehehe, I'd love to be there when he has to weed that garden," said Rania, rubbing her hands together fiendishly.

"She's scratching up the varnish on the front of his house," said Ariana, and laughed. "Man, getting petty revenge is fun!"

"Do you think we could also go by and hit GED's office in Jarlaheim?" Rania asked, her eyes bright with excitement. Ariana's heart lifted to see it.

"Well, maybe," said Ariana. "But GED might be able to actually punish us so maybe not." She definitely didn't want GED to get their hands on Rania. She felt a rare flash of fear for her crush, but it didn't last. Rania was strong and capable, and Ariana would totally throw an egg at Ms Drake's window for her. Lion might protest, though.

"Darn," said Rania.

"But hey, you can still do plenty of damage here," said Ariana. She handed Rania an egg, which Rania hefted in her hand. "Now, aim upwards and slightly to the right." Rania moved her arm as Ariana had instructed. "Right, you've got it, now throw it as hard as you can."

Right at that moment, the front door opened, revealing the red face of an irate Skoll.

"What are you darned kids doing-" he blustered. His words cut off abruptly, however, as an egg smashed right on his face. Egg and shell dripped down his face, into his mouth as he sputtered and looked for all the world like a fish out of water. Ariana stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, and knew that she wasn't the only one.

"What?" Rania asked upon hearing Ariana's gasp.

"You just pegged Skoll in the face with an egg," said Ariana.

"Really?" Rania asked, her voice louder in her excitement.

"Yep," said Ariana, grinning. And Rania burst into laughter, loud, rolling laughter that came straight from her belly. It was infectious, Ariana joining in, clutching Rania's shoulder to remain upright. In the garden, Willow gaped for a moment before also laughing, the laughter hitting her so suddenly and so fiercely that she doubled over, laughing harder than she'd laughed in far too long.

The whole time, Skoll was still just standing there in his front doorway, bright yellow egg yolk dripping down a face that was rapidly changing from red to purple. But no matter how mad he looked, no matter how much he stomped his foot or blustered about, there was nothing that could stop the townspeople and children from laughing.

"Egg-face!" One child started up the taunt, pointing a dirt-smudged finger at Skoll. Skoll continued to stammer, his face almost seeming to puff up, cheeks puffing out and eyes bulging comically.

"You darn kids!" Skoll raged, stomping his foot so hard that Willow half-expected him to fall through his front step. Which, honestly, would have made the whole thing that much funnier. As it was, his foot landed on a rotten tomato that had landed there and down he went with an undignified squawk. Ariana somehow managed to relay the information to Rania between wheezing laughter. But even as her knees went weak from laughing and she had to hold onto Lion to remain upright, Ariana's heart lifted at the look of utter delight on Rania's face, her eyes crinkled up at the corners as the biggest grin stretched her cheeks. Her teeth were so white, and Ariana was struck with the sudden almost overwhelming urge to kiss that smile.

"Please tell me someone's filming this," said Willow, clutching her stomach as tears of laughter rolled down her face. It had been far too long since she'd laughed herself to the point of tears.

"The whole thing," said Eiren, grinning as she pointed to a camera that had been set up on a tripod. Several of the teens there also held mobile phones, so there would be plenty of shaky, blurry footage of this night for years to come.

"Perfect," said Willow, grinning. Skoll was blustering to his feet, so Willow sent her magic into the ground again, urging the plants to do her bidding once more. They gladly sent up a tree root to trip Skoll just as he was getting to his feet, sending him sprawling again. His lovely maroon velvet suit was now liberally smeared with not only egg and rotten tomatoes but now mud as well.

"Get out of my yard!" Skoll screamed, sounding whiny and petulant once he finally got to his feet and scampered back onto his front step. "Go on, get! I'll call the police!"

"It's Halloween, Skoll!" Sigry boomed in her large voice, her hands on her hips. "If you don't have a treat, you get tricked!"

"Wait, that's what started it?" Willow asked, walking back across the yard to stand with Ariana. She was getting a little tired from using her powers, and she still needed to survive a party. Besides, there wasn't much more that she could do short of growing a tree through Skoll's house. Which wouldn't be a bad idea, but it would be a bit too malicious for her liking.

"Yeah," said Rania, nodding. "Simon came to Skoll's house looking for candy and Skoll told him to go away."

"So did he throw the first egg or what?" Willow asked.

"Actually," said Sigry, a smile on her lips as she looked at Willow. "I did. I heard the exchange, of course, I wanted to go on a walk through Dundull to see how the town had decided to celebrate Halloween. Personally, I'm a huge fan of the masks that Kit put on the Mistfoxes."

"Me too," said Willow, nodding.

"Even though I can't see it, I just know that it's adorable," said Rania. "I heard that Ariana was over there, so I decided to go and meet up with her."

"We sat in Kit's yard and I told Rania all about what the foxes were doing in their different masks," said Ariana, sounding unusually... happy, was the only word that Willow could think of to describe the lightness in her voice, the way that her face lit up. Willow had no idea if Ariana knew how obvious her feelings for Rania were. Even if Rania couldn't see the look on her face, surely, she could hear the fondness in Ariana's voice, the way that her voice trembled just that little bit when she talked about her. Or to her, really.

"I should go and have a look at them," said Willow. "If I have time before I have to go, anyway."

"Well, they've been wearing them since last month," said Ariana.

"They got into the Halloween spirit early, bless them," said Eiren.

"That's sweet," said Willow, smiling. "Do you think they'll still have the masks on tomorrow, even with Halloween over?"

"Honestly? I don't know if Kit will even be able to get the masks off them if she tried," said Sigry, shrugging. "It may be Kit's Cuddle Cottage but those foxes run things over there."

"Yeah, I got that impression," said Willow.

Their conversation was interrupted, however, by the sound of a door slamming shut and a window being pulled open.

"Leave!" Skoll screamed at them again, leaning his head out of the small front window. His shoulders wouldn't fit through the window, so he really looked quite stupid. Not that Willow would have expected anything less.

"Or what?" Rania taunted, holding her hand out to Ariana. Ariana put a water balloon in it, then gently guided Rania's arm to the right spot so that her water balloon would fly true.

"Or I'll-" Skoll started. The water balloon landed in his mouth. His eyes bulged as he tried to look down his nose at it. The sight of him, water balloon sticking out his mouth, eyes bulging, face turning redder, set the crowd off again, Willow falling to her knees and clutching her ribs in laughter. Her ribs hurt, she was laughing so much. And she'd never felt better.

Skoll tried to get his hand out the window, banged his elbow on the windowsill, tried to pull his head back inside the window, banged his head on the bottom of the window pane, and eventually managed to get his head back inside. At the sound of muffled cursing, they knew that he'd popped the balloon in his mouth and now had water all down the front of his nice suit.

"Pity we didn't have any water pistols," said Willow.

"Next year," said Ariana, nodding.

"Oh, next year, we're breaking out the fake snakes, too," said Sigry, hefting her arm back to throw another toilet paper roll at Skoll's house. "And the slime-filled water balloons."

"Perfect," said Rania, grinning and clapping her hands together in glee. Willow grinned as she caught her breath from laughing so hard. She didn't know what tonight or tomorrow might bring, or even the next few hours, but right now, she felt more amazing than she'd felt in so long. This had totally been worth a detour to Mistfall.


End file.
